All-Star Weekend
All-Star Weekend is a gathering of pro players the first weekend of every year by Glory Pro Alliance. The gathering is composed of numerous performances, and the 24 pros that compete are chosen through a fan vote. Every year, a different club hosts the event, of which some parts are broadcasted on TV and through the internet. Day 1 Rookie Challenge Competition The participants for the Rookie Challenge Competition are not chosen through the typical fan vote. As long as they have not been a pro for less than two full years, they are qualified to sign up. Afterwards, they are allowed to freely choose any non-rookie player to battle one-on-one with them. The two parties typically do not use their own accounts, but rather they use two characters provided by the host to fight. Through this method, the battlefield is leveled since one person will not have a more powerful character.Chapter 302 Day 2 Mini-Games In each session, players from the audience will be selected randomly to play a mini-game against a pro player. Games include Glory’s running race, climbing race, target match, and obstacle course.Chapter 315 Player vs Pro Battle One pro player would come out and receive challenges from the audience. This is the most traditional event of All-star Weekend Day 3 All-Star Competitions This is the most popular and important event during the All-star Weekend. The 24 all-star players that were chosen by the fans are split into two teams. They are to compete in an official match format—an individual competition, a group competition, and a team competition. Players can only play in one of these three games. Season 8 Host: Samsara Participants:' ' Rookie Challenge Mini-Games Hurdles: Zhou Zekai High Jump: Su Mucheng Targets: Huang Shaotian Player vs Pro Battle Pro player: Du Ming Challenger: Tang Rou All-Star Competitions Team A: 'Zhou Zekai(captain), Jiang Botao, Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, Yu Feng, Chu Yunxiu, Li Hua, Tang Hao, Zou Yuan, Sun Xiang, Su Mucheng, Yang Cong '''Team B: 'Wang Jiexi(captain), Deng Fusheng, Li Yihui, Han Wenqing, Zhang Xinjie, Li Xuan, Wu Yuce, Lin Jingyan, Fang Rui, Xiao Shiqin, Tian Sen, Zhao Yang '''Results: Season 9 Host: Tiny Herb Participants:' ' Others: * Liu Xiaobie from Tiny Herb is ranked 25th Rookie Challenge Mini-Games Diving: Li Xuan, Shu Kexin, Shu Keyi Parkour: Shotting: Player vs Pro Battle Pro player: Gao Yingjie All-Star Competitions Team A: '''Wang Jiexi, Xu Bin, Gao Yingjie, Zhou Zekai, Jiang Botao, Lu Boyuan, Tang Hao, Fang Rui, Tian Sen, Zhao Yang, Yu Feng, Zou Yuan 'Team B: 'Han Wenqing, Zhang Xinjie, Lin Jingyan, Zhang Jiale, Li Xuan, Wu Yuce, Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, Lu Hanwen, Chu Yunxiu, Li Hua, Yang Cong '''Results: Season 10 Host: Tyranny Participants: Others: * Zhang Jiale from Tyranny is ranked 25th * Liu Xiaobie from Tiny Herb is ranked 26th Rookie Challenge *-Ye Xiu gave up the game at the start **-Ye Xiu threw the game at the end Mini-Games Hot-Blooded Dodgeball Teams: Samsara, Happy, Miracle, Tiny Herb, Thunderclap and 3 teams from the audience Samsara: Jiang Botao, Du Ming, Wu Qi Happy: Wei Chen, Luo Ji, Bao Rongxing Miracle: Shen Jian, Guo Shao, Jia Xing Thunderclap: Xiao Shiqin, Dai Yanqi, Lu Yining Tiny Herb: Gao Yingjie, Liu Xiaobie, Zhou Yebai Winner: Happy Three-legged Race Player vs Pro Battle Pro player: Qin Muyun Last Day challenge Team A: 'Zhou Zekai, Sun Xiang, Jiang Botao, Lu Boyuan, Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, Lu Hanwen, Tang Hao, Liu Hao, Li Xuan, Wu Yuce, Xiao Shiqin '''Team B: 'Han Wenqing, Zhang Xinjie, Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng, Wang Jiexi, Xu Bin, Gao Yingjie, Yu Feng, Zou Yuan, Chu Yunxiu, Li Hua, Yang Cong, '''Results: * - The match had gone on for too long, and was canceled. Each team received one point from the Group Challenge Trivia * Pros can talk in battle during All-Star Weekend. * Fans can buy tickets for one day or three days. Tickets are really hard to obtain. * Zhou Zekai has been ranked first and Ye Xiu second in popularity (except for Season 8 and Season 9 since Ye Xiu wasn't playing pro at the time). * Han Wenqing has been selected since Season 3 of All-Star (8 years). ** The Season 10 All-Star was the first time he placed outside of top 10. * In Season 8, All-Star introduced for the first time a new technology of projection. * In the animation, the Season 8 High Jump event only featured 6 players, instead of the novel's 8. * In Season 10, Han Wenqing and Ye Xiu were on the same team for the last day's event. * All rookies in the Rookie Challenge during Season 10 challenged Ye Xiu. * During the Season 10 All-Stars, Ye Xiu's Lord Grim was the only one without a Level 75 Silver Equipment. * All players who have participated in the All-Star Weekend before has entered the Pro League's playoffs before, with the exception of Zhao Yang. References Category:Glory Professional Alliance